Little Mac
"Like Doc always Says...!" Little Mac is an 18 year old human from Bronx, New York, Noted as the Champion of the WVBA All Weight Championship, As the Rookie Underdog under the Tutorship of one Jerome 'Doc' Louis. He has incredible physical strength and speed for a human, and can go up against the average monsters of Li as most do with His sheer training and workout ethic. Played by PolarStarQuote. History As Punchout does not expand much on the lore of Little Mac, Quote took it upon himself to create a history for Mac himself throughout his Punchout Series. At age 16, Mac was slowly but surely getting to a point where he was going to flunk out of high school with failing grades. However, His school was willing to graduate him, asking him to take a Football Scholarship, which Mac was fairly against. However, One night Mac was getting out his aggression on a Punching Bag, To which a old trainer at the Gym, 'Doc' Louis took note of the skill the kid possessed. He offered to train Mac in Boxing, but, was initially turned down by Mac, at the thought that it wouldn't go anywhere. However, After leaving the Gym, Mac bumped into King Hippo, Causing the great king to spill a plate of food he had just received. As a result, Mac was beaten up by King Hippo, and in a desire to get revenge, Mac took up the offer Doc Louis gave him, and Took on the Rookie Circuit, Making a name for himself by punching the 600+ LBS King Hippo so hard, he flew up a few feet, before going over the ropes. Mac proceeded to have a lucrative career in boxing, Forging rivalries with boxers like Don Flamenco, Glass Joe and Mr. Sandman, and Friendships with Piston Hondo, Soda Popinski and Bear Hugger. However, Mac's biggest enemies remain King Hippo, As well as Super Macho Man, who attempted to Marry Mac's mom to distract and anger Mac. Mac, If Li had not occurred, would retire at age 19 after losing Three more matches against random opponents, ending with a Win - Loss- Draw Record of 59 - 6 -1. However, because he was sent to Li, his Win-Loss-Draw Record remains at 48 - 5 -1 Personality Mac is a good hearted kid with meddling intellect, And issues in perception, But generally opting to having a happy attitude, even if he may not understand what is happening most of the time, and sharing Respect to all of the people he meets. Mac often wont be angry of against people, unless they directly show him, friends, or any innocent person harm, And will often be respectful and trusting of any person. Mac still has issues getting used to Li, such as being surprised at Women fighting so well, against the All-male boxing of his world, But he finds it to be exciting to go against new challengers and foes. Relationships * Jerome 'Doc' Louis - Little Mac's Father Figure, The Chocolate loving coach adored Mac,and Mac loves him as his tutor and best friend. The two are inseparable, and Mac knows no matter how hard Doc may push him, Its out of a desire for him to be safe, and a combined effort to be stronger. Physiology Mac is an Italian-American Male,Standing at 5'3 to give to his nickname 'Little Mac', Weighing in at only 170 Lbs, with an incredibly high amount of muscle on his form, Mac proves to be an incredibly strong contender, despite his height serving to be a bit of a downfall for him. Mac often wears his Green Boxing Gloves, Green Shorts, Green Boots, Black Tank top,and Pink Tracksuit on almost any situation. Combat Prowess Mac proves to be a pretty strong fighter, Opting to use incredibly strong punches and his own crazy strength over anything else, though noting to Value Dodging, and using his multitude of Secret Techniques, by abusing advantages his opponent gives him when he dodges, Called 'Star's, to perform such moves as the Star Punch. Mac follows a strict training regimen of Jogging, Weight Lifting, Bench Pressing, Shadow Boxing, Speed Boxing, and a Protein heavy diet, with occasional candy bar's as a reward. Trivia * Little Mac dislikes his title as Little Mac. However, it was given to him by Doc Louis, so, he seems inclined to use it regardless. Category:Quote's Characters Category:Punch-Out Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Character